Jared Bombermann
Jared Bombermann is a Wandering Bishokuya searching for the perfect dish, as well as, the perfect opponent. Jared one day wishes to taste every flavor known to man, even if he has to kill himself to do so. His main ability is Muscle Manipulation, a unique ability which changes the build, strength, dexterity and overall power of one's muscluar structure. He is also and on-and-off professional wrestler, and when hunting, he uses his knowledge of the fighting style to track down his prey. Because he once survived in a one-versus-one hundred gautlet match in his mid-career as a wrestler, he earned the alias, "The One Man Apocalypse." Appearance Jared is a very muscular young man from all his training in gourmet hunting and professional wrestling. He wears a flesh coloured mask with a large crest with a small hole at the top to reveal his spiky, espresso brown hair and has hazel eyes. He wears a blue and green spandex suit with a yellow line that runs down the center to split the colours. On the left of his chest is his clothing brand's logo. He wears brown gloves and black laced boots. Personality Jared is a pretty lax guy, until you get on his bad side. When he is angry, he becomes a wrathful superpower that no one, man or beast should get in the way of. He even scares his trainer, Niku, half to death when he does this. He doesn't stop until his target is beaten within an inch of their life. On his good side however, Jared is a polite young man; very courageous, generous, caring about his loved ones and wouldn't hurt a fly. Some people say he has a multiple personality disorder, but that is only due to his excellent acting skills, some of which he picked up from his wrestling choreography. History As a child, Jared's father raised him to live up to the legacy of the Bombermann family. Jared was incredibly interested in his family legacy; his father and grandfather were both wrestlers and so Jared was raised to be one as well. However, Jared was also interested in food, especially those which contained Gourmet Cells. His mother was a terrific gourmet chef and every night would prepare a special gourmet supper for the family. Jared was inspired every time he took a bite of his mother's meals. However, a major turning point in his childhood was the day he found out he inherited Muscle Manipulation from his father. His father was more than capable of using it, but never in the ring. When Jared turned 14, his father showed him the family business hands on, teaching him the basics of wrestling, while his mother taught him all about foods. Jared eventually started choosing gourmet hunting over wrestling and by the time he was 15 he was eradicating Gourmet Beasts up to Capture Level 5.His father believed it was time to send him into the real world, and decided he could no longer teach him. He eventually set him up with a partner; a long time friend of the family, a terrific chef and a brilliant wrestling manager. Full Course Menu *'Hors D'Oeuvre: '''Foiegrastamus Hide is the succulent flesh of the Foiegrastamus. The meat tastes exactly like Foie gras, a fatty goose or duck liver, but resides naturally within the Foiegrastamus' hide. *'Soup:' *'Fish: Caught at only certain times of the year, the Armada King is the succulent Crab of the Zodiac Ingredients. Jared enjoys the legs the most, preferably over a bed of Jewel Rice. *'Meat: '''Genesaurus Cordon Bleu is made from two of the five meats of the Genesaurus, as well as, Lapis Lazuli Cheese, located in the same habitat as the beast. It is made by wrapping the poultry meat around a piece of the cheese which is wrapped in thin slices of the pork-like meat, is breaded and deep fried. *'Main Course: *'Salad:' *'Dessert:' *'Drink: '''Drifter's Tea is a special tea filled with hundreds of vitamins and minerals and has two tastes, on going into the mouth and one going down the throat. The drink tastes of hot herbal tea , the richest in the world, once ingested, and tastes of cool peppermint-spearmint tea going down the throat. It can only be drank from leaves of nearby trees which have absorbed the tea into their system. Any other drinking glass would contaminate the tea, turning it back to tainted hot spring water. Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Jared hunts similar to the was he wrestles. He is very much a generalist and uses almost any type of wrestling he can muster. He combines powerful strikes and high-flying offense with devastating grapple techniques and submission holds. All this combined with his Bishokuya abilities including Instinct, Intimidation and his signature Muscle Manipulation, make him a force to be reckoned with in the wild. Ordinarily, Jared prefers to tire out his opposition with swift strike and expertly-precise grapples and holds. Once his prey is weakened, he begins hitting them harder with stronger strikes and more painful grappling techniques. He then proceeds to hit his target with one or two Signature Moves, ending with a Finishing Maneuver, usually the Bombermann Family's special: The Biggest Bang Muscle Buster. Gourmet Cells Jared inherited the Gourmet Cells in his body from his father, dormant in his body until he eats. As Jared grows stronger, his cells evolve and grow stronger. Each time he eats an ingredient that satisfies his cells or is compatible with him, it increases his physical attributes exponentially, evolving every time he reaches higher levels of strength. They evolve fast, but Jared claims "not fast enough." Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''Even without using Muscle Manipulation, Jared is an extremely strong individual. His training in professional wrestling has given him the ability to lift many heavy object. Even without the use of Muscle Manipulation, he can lift relatively large beasts over his head as if they were light as pillows. He has been known to dead lift large motor vehicles and punch his way through solid cinder block. While using Muscle Manipulation his strength only increases. While using it at the strongest capacity so far, he's been known to break through and lift small hills with his bare hands. He also towed a lengthy convoy of semi-trucks using a rope and a steel girder with minimal issue. He intends to become even stronger. '''Immense Speed: '''Jared attained a great deal of speed from his training as well. He was able to outrun cheetahs when he was in his mid teens. His speed isn't limited to his average running speed either. He has been well know to throw flurries of punches within mere seconds. Even factors that may hinder his speed, such as wind or water resistance, don't seem to affect his overall speed too much. Many of those he works with in the pro-wrestling industry claim "he's pretty difficult to keep up with." This becomes even more apparent when he's using Muscle Manipulation in his legs. '''Beyond Average Intellect: '''Jared can be a bit stubborn sometimes, but he is far from stupid. His knowledge of pro-wrestling passed down from his father and manager have helped him in the ring as much as on the hunt. He is still learning, but he has already learned much about the Human World and the ingredients that lie within it. His knowledge of fighting techniques come mostly from his father, however, many of the techniques Jared knows are self-taught. '''Fantastic Acting and Singing Skills: '''Jared always liked on-stage acting and the dramatic arts. When he debuted in the world of wrestling, his experience in drama stuck with him through every promo, and most of the time, his incredibly believable acting has gotten him out of many risky situations. Sometimes, however, he may take his role too far and become enveloped in the character he is portraying. '''Highly Resistant to Pain: '''Many of those Jared works with may have the gumption to call him a "no-seller". Largely due to the fact that there is not much that physically hurts him. After being exposed to the Human World for some time, and his father's training regiment, Jared built up a high resistance to pain. The punch throw from the average person doesn't even make him flinch, and harder punches, although he can still feel them, hardly affect him. He can still feel pain, it just takes much more to do so. When Jared says something hurts, it hurts. Intimidation Intimidation is a powerful technique by which the individual or beast instills fear into their opponent by unleashing their Appetite Devil (a semi-physical manifestation of their pure strength mixed with power from their Gourmet Cells) from inside them. * '''Appetite Devil': Jared claims that his Devil is his "Inner Beast." Jared tends to unleash his at the peak of his fury. It takes the form of an Orcish-Like warrior man with long black hair, red eyes with yellow Irises sharp claws, and is covered in purple war paint. Jared also has the ability to use this technique to intimidation to manifest and interact with the world, which has become useful to Jared in battle. According to Jared, the Devil's name is Gorin. Gorin's personality is similar to Jared's, however, he is in a state of blind rage for the majority of the time. Instinct Instinct (直感力, Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Jared learned to trust his instinct through the teachings of Niku who taught him to just "go with what your instincts tell you." Ways of Combat Muscle Manipulation Upon eating any food, particularly any with high levels of protein, he can channel the Gourmet Cells from those ingredients (if any at all) into his muscular system. He then speeds up the muscle building and repairing processes within his body to manipulate and sculpt his muscles to obtain certain attributes such as enhanced strength or speed. It affects everything that is a muscle in Jared's body; he can make it so the muscle fibers fit closer together and in much denser layers, making them as hard as rock, or he can make the fibers longer and less dense to make them like elastic. He can make layer after layer of muscle tissue to increase his muscle mass, whether the entire structure or just one part of his body making them bulkier. He can also stretch his muscles out making certain parts of his body much longer and lighter than they really are. *'Bulk Muscle' - The process by which Jared commands the Gourmet Cells in his body to create layer upon layer of muscle fibers in order to bulk them up, make them more dense, and make them stronger. This process increases Jared's overall strength with one of the only downsides being that his muscles are slightly more likely to rip. **'Bulk x#' - Jared can bulk up his muscles to masses certain numbers times that of his current muscle mass. The more times he multiplies his body's muscle mass, the more and more likely they are to tear. Niku always told Jared never to go over x2 bulk, but since then, Jared has exceeded well beyond that limit. ***'Bulk Body '- Jared bulks up the muscle mass of his torso. ***'Bulk Arm '- Jared bulks up the muscle mass of his arm(s). ***'Bulk Leg '- Jared bulks up the muscle mass of his leg(s). ***'Full Body Bulk '- Jared bulks up every part of his body. *'Sleek Muscle' - The process by which Jared commands the Gourmet Cells in his body to spread out and stretch the muscle fibers in his body. This spreads out Jared's weight making the part longer and lighter. This increases the speed of each part with is being manipulated. His muscles have a lesser chance of ripping with the downside being the muscles are near useless for lifting or landing large attacks. *'Rebuild' - Due to his ability to increase the muscle repairing process, he can quickly repair deep wounds. *'Giant's Skin '- Jared can make his muscles so thick, they become hard as a rock. No regular weapon can pierce his skin; in fact, he says it tickles when he gets stuck with a beast's tooth or a metal blade. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī)- A power that can be found within one's Gourmet Cells. With time and training, an individual can learn to unlock and utilize this power. As its name indicates, Appetite Energy is a strange energy that has a remarkable amount of potential uses, ranging from defense to offense, and occasionally even supplementary techniques if the user wishes. The most common application is the creation of Appetite Constructs, various tools or weapons that a user creates with their Appetite Energy. Another popular use is to infuse one's limbs objects with Appetite Energy, causing their effectiveness and amount of damage they deliver to rise, and when they strike the damage they deal is often compared to a creature with an incredibly ravenous appetite devouring the opponent. In addition, due to its unique energy state, Appetite Energy can also be used to fire off massive beam attacks, or orbs of pure Appetite Energy to throw at the opponent, leading them to detonate and explode with extreme power. Experienced users can even combine the constructs with their physical bodies in order to acquire the offensive power of both possible attacks, delivering much more damage. It took a while for Jared to realize he could use Appetite Energy as well as his father's signature Muscle Manipulation. He only realized this when fighting the Drifting Hind for the first time; however since he was new to the concept and premise, he was very mediocre and utterly useless at using it. However, his power increased during his battle with the Armada King, where he got the hang of what he was doing and what this art could really do. Due to his time in the ring, he shaped his techniques and constructs after many various wrestling object. * Sledgehammer - Jared makes a fist in his hand releases a fair amount of Appetite Energy from his body. He swings his arm, striking the target with the side of his fist rather than the knuckles. The sheer force from the strike can shatter even the hardest of substances. It can even be used to completely nullify other attacks which use Appetite Energy as well. * Kendo Stick - Jared uses this move specifically to stun targets. Jared strikes the target with a straight arm, releasing the Energy as he does so. This creates a quick, stunning blow which can prevent the target from performing specific attacks and maneuvers. * Chair Shot - Jared uses this move by generating Appetite Energy into his forearm or shin and striking. Jared uses this technique mostly for pure blunt force and can use this move whenever his forearms or shins are available to be used. Jared can also use the move putting his forearms together to apply evenly distributed damage, or put energy into his fists or feet to simulate a chair stab. * Table Shield - For this technique, Jared puts his forearms, and sometimes shins together depending on the level of protection he wants, and creates a barrier of Energy around his them. After any sort of heavy blow, the barrier will immediately break apart. * Ladder Step - While airborne, Jared can focus and quickly release small bursts of Appetite Energy into his feet. These small bursts of energy can further elevate Jared further up as he puts his feet down one after the other. Using this technique, Jared can execute aerial attacks more efficiently. * Barbed Wire - Various lines of energy surround Jared's whole body. From these lines sprout small barbs that can pierce and puncture skin and other tissues. Jared finds this most useful when trying to break tight holds or to get an added grip on his target. Professional Wrestling Jared's main form of hand-to-hand combat is professional wrestling. His execution of many wrestling abilities has been shown to be more effective and more unique than most that use this fighting technique. Depending on his target's form, the implementation of each strike, hold, and seemingly any move you would see in a wrestling ring is drastically more unique from each type of enemy he encounters. He can also combine his fighting skills with his muscle manipulation for more variety depending on the target. Strikes * Dropkick '''- Jared either runs up to his target or leaps temporarily in the air, slightly twists his body and kicks his target with both soles of his feet. He aims usually for the torso, or if possible the face. Grapples * '''Backbreaker - '''A backbreaker refers to professional wrestling moves which see a wrestler dropping an opponent so that the opponent's back impacts or is bent backwards against a part of the wrestler's body, usually the knee. The standard version of the move sees the wrestling scoop their opponent horizontally before dropping to one knee, slamming the opponent's back on their other knee. * '''Body Slam * Brainbuster - '''A brainbuster is a professional wrestling throw in which a wrestler puts his/her opponent in a front facelock, hooks his/her pants or thigh, and lifts him/her up as if he/she was executing a vertical suplex. The wrestler then falls onto his/her back so that the opponent lands on his/her head while remaining vertical. * '''Cutter - '''In professional wrestling, a cutter is a three-quarter facelock front face bulldog maneuver. This move sees an attacking wrestler first apply a three-quarter facelock (reaching back and grabbing the head of an opponent, thus pulling the opponent's jaw above the wrestler's shoulder) before falling backwards (sometimes after running forwards first) to force the opponent face-first to the mat below. * '''DDT - '''In professional wrestling, a DDT is any move in which the wrestler has the opponent in a front facelock/inverted headlock, and falls down or backwards to drive the opponent's head into the mat. The classic DDT is performed by putting the opponent in a front facelock and falling backwards so that the opponent is forced to dive forward onto his or her head. * '''Facebuster - '''A facebuster, also known as a faceplant, is generally a takedown move in professional wrestling in which an attacking wrestler forces his/her opponent down to the mat face-first without involving a headlock or facelock. A standard facebuster, also known as a jumping facebuster, involves the wrestler grabbing hold of the opponent's head / hair and dropping down to their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat. * '''Neckbreaker - '''In professional wrestling, a neckbreaker is any throw or slam that focuses its attack on the opponent's neck. One type of neckbreaker involves the wrestler slamming an opponent's neck against a part of the wrestler's body, usually the knee, head or shoulder. The other type of neckbreaker is a slam technique in which the wrestler throws an opponent to the ground by twisting the opponent's neck. This also refers to a "back head slam" where a wrestler drops to the mat while holding an opponent by their neck, without having to twist it. * '''Piledriver - '''A piledriver is a professional wrestling driver move in which the wrestler grabs his opponent, turns him upside-down, and drops into a sitting or kneeling position, driving the opponent head-first into the mat. * '''Powerbomb - '''A powerbomb is a professional wrestling throw in which an opponent is lifted (usually so that they are sitting on the wrestler's shoulders) and then slammed back-first down to the mat. The standard powerbomb sees an opponent first placed in a standing headscissors position (bent forward with their head placed between the attacking wrestler's thighs). He is then lifted on the wrestler's shoulders and slammed down back-first to the mat. A prawn hold is commonly used for a pinning powerbomb. ** * '''Powerslam - '''A powerslam is a professional wrestling body slam move in which the wrestler performing the slam falls face-down on top of his/her opponent. The use of the term "powerslam" usually refers to the front powerslam and the scoop powerslam. * '''Suplex - '''A suplex is an offensive move used in both professional and sport wrestling. A suplex is a throw that involves lifting the opponent and bridging or rolling to slam the opponent on their back. Though there are many variations, the term suplex (without qualifiers) can also refer specifically to the vertical suplex. Submission Holds * '''Sleeper Hold - Jared approaches his target from behind, positions his left arm behind the targets neck with his hand gripping the side of it's head, and wraps his other arm around the target's throat. He gradually applies pressure to the throat, cutting off the air supply and making the target pass out. In extreme circumstances, Jared can cause serious neck injuries to his target or even kill them. * Full Nelson '- A technique by which Jared, from behind his target, passes each arm under the corresponding arm of his target and locks the arms at the fingers or wrists on the back of the target's neck. * '''Triangle Choke '- * 'Boston Crab '- * 'Ankle Lock '- * 'Crossface '- * 'Torture Rack '- Diving Moves Signature Moves * '''Pump Handle Stunner - A pump handle fall-away slam that is cancelled when the opponent is thrown over Jared's shoulders. He then catches the opponent's head, rests it on his shoulder, and falls on his rear end. The move impacts the mandible as is rams into the cranium via Jared's shoulder with the momentum of the landing. * Dragon STF (Step-over Toehold Face-lock) - While the opponent is lying on the ground face down, Jared takes their left leg and puts it between his legs. He then lies on top of the opponent, puts his left arm under the opponent's chin, the right arm under the opponent's right arm, and pulls back as hard as he can. Sometimes, out of pure desperation, he'll turn on his side to add a bit of leverage and torque to the submission. * Cruicifix Jacknife Powerbomb - Jared picks the opponent up via a powerbomb, lifts them over his head and catches them by the arms just under the armpits. Jared throws the opponent upwards and slightly forward into the air, catches them by the waist, violently throws them downward and releases his grip. * Atlas Lock '- Jared picks up his opponent in a Muscle Buster hold, but instead of performing one, he instead crosses the opponent's legs, gets down on one knee, and and starts wrenching down while grabbing the opponent's ankles. The move does a number on an opponent's torso, spine and neck, but if done incorrectly, could dislocate Jared's shoulder. * '''Blur Valley Destroyer - '''Also known as the Texas Destroyer or Canadian Destroyer, The Blur Valley Destroyer is essentially a flipping piledriver maneuver that involves putting the opponent in the a piledriver hold (bending the opponent forward with their head between the legs), quickly leaping upwards and flipping over the opponent's back with their head grasped between the legs. With enough momentum, Jared lifts his opponent slightly just before he flips all the way over and lands on his backside, planting his opponent's head on the canvas/ground. He can also do this from a running position where he leaps over a leaned over opponent and flips over clutching the head with his thighs, or as a top rope (avalanche) maneuver which was banned inside of the ring. Finishing Moves * '''Biggest Bang (Muscle Buster) '- This is Jared Bombermann's most commonly used Finishing Technique. Jared tucks his head under the opponent's shoulder and makes sure his/her head is resting on his other shoulder. Jared then grabs the opponent's legs and lifts him/her up vertically. Jared holds him/her in the air for at least fifteen seconds and finally falls on his buttocks, pulling downwards on the opponent's legs as he does so. He also does this move falling from high places and occasionally when the opponent has leaped from a high place. Relationships Friends * '''Niku Arata * Jacob Schadenfreude * Greyson Peterson * Dawn Hiron * Newton Wygeria Family * Robert Bombermann Enemies Other Trivia *Jared's appearance is based on Kinniku Mantaro/Kid Muscle from Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle *His main ability is based on the special ability of the Kinnikuman Family. *Jared's Main Theme is "Return of the Hitman " by Jim Johnston. His battle theme is "Whatever " by Our Lady Peace. *His Appetite Devil is based on Maxxor from Chaotic. *Many of the descriptions of Jared's pro-wrestling moves are from Wikipedia. Credit goes to the original creators. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Main Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer